Mindreading A Sam and Jack story
by nikkicarter
Summary: What happens when Sam and Jack delvelop the ability to read each other's minds? Thanks to Wendy for the idea! T to be safe, really just for the last two chapters, though nothing reaallly happens.
1. Welcome to P4X779

_A/N: Credit to Wendy for the mind-reading idea! This is set after Prometheus, Urgo and Windows of Opportunity. Sam is a Major, and Janet and Hammond are still around. I don't own any of the characters, and the part about Sam telling Jack to stuff it was from an excellent story I read, if you know what it's called, please tell me so I can give credit! This is my first attempt at a long story, so bear with me please. Or not. Your choice. Anyway, please R&R! 3 you all!_

"Welcome to P4X-779, campers! On your right we have…trees…..trees….and more….trees."

Sam suppressed a smile.

"DHD's in full working order, sir."

"Glad to hear it Carter. Let's go explore…..Tree land."

Teal'c and Daniel lead the way, with Daniel rambling about some new discovery he had made, and Sam and Jack brought up the rear.

"The MALP didn't find any signs of life, sir, so this should just be a routine mission."

"Is it ever?"

"Not with our track record, sir. Why…is it our mission, anyway?"

"Hammond thinks we're over-working ourselves." Jack rolled his eyes. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, a serious look on his face. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, Carter."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Earlier, well, I don't want you to feel like you have to do whatever I ask." He was referring to before they left, when he had asked her to bring him his dinner from the mess hall. "I mean, you have every right to tell me to stuff it. Within reason, of course." He looked at her, noticing how hard she was trying not to laugh.

"Of course." Silence fell again, broken only by the crunch of their footsteps on the leaves and Daniel's continued tale.

"Sir? I-I don't really mind you know, I don't think you're being rude or anything, you're not a rude person, well-" She corrected herself with a grin. "Not to me, anyway. So I don't mind bringing you dinner, or following orders."

Having got that off her chest, they walked in companionable silence again until…..

*Rustle*

*Thump*

All four froze, and a leaf floated down from the tree above Sam, landing just in front of her. She automatically drew her weapon, searching the trees.

"No life, Major?"

"Apparently not….." She trailed off at a second rustle.

"What-"

Five darts flew through the air, two hitting Teal'c and one hitting each of the other SG-1 team members.

They fell to the ground.

_I know…..cliffhanger…sorry, the next will be up soon! Please review if you liked it!_


	2. Hakati

_A/N: OK! Here goes! Once again, I own no one. Wendy (mentioned in the A/N of the first chapter) is Wendy Parkinson, whose stories can be found at ..uk/~. _ _The italics in the middle of the story are when Hakati "talks" in their heads. Apparently, this is set after Season 4's the Light, when Daniel flatlines. Please review and make my day! You guys are all the best *cries* What? Get on with the story? Ok then…._

Sometime later…..

Sam awoke with a splitting headache.

Blinking her eyes blearily, she saw Teal'c sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Daniel was lying on the ground across the room and Colonel O'Neill was…..was lying almost on top of her. Sam had the sudden urge to pretend to fall back asleep, but she ignored it. Both men seemed to be…asleep? She poked Jack. Unconscious, then.

Sam carefully scooted him off of her, standing up. She sat down immediately, her head screaming at her.

"Uh, Teal'c?"

He didn't move.

"Yes, MajorCarter?

"What…what happened? Where are we?"

"I am not sure of what happened, MajorCarter. I believe we are in some sort of prison."

Sam looked around at the windowless enclosure. She stood up again carefully, trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Sitting back down, she sighed.

"Guess there is life on this planet, after all."

She shook Jack gently, wondering if he was ok.

"He is fine." A little girl's voice echoed from the doorway. Sam jumped and looked up. In front of the still-closed door stood a little girl who looked about 8 or 9. Actually, Sam realized, she looked a lot like the girl she had seen while stranded on the Prometheus.

The girl spoke again, her voice high and small, but at the same time loud and reverberating.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Major Samantha Carter. My team and I, we're explorers from a planet called Earth. We mean you know harm. We came through the Stargate, the-"

"We know."

"Then…why are we locked up?"

"We have questions for you. Nothing that will endanger your world, Samantha. We mean you no harm, either."

"If we answer your questions, then you'll let us go?"

"In time. Please wake your friends."

"I-I can't. They're unconscious."

To her shock, Daniel sat up.

"Ow. My head." He reached for his glasses, and blinked. "Sam?"

Behind her, she heard Jack sit up. "Carter? What's going on? Who's-" He stopped speaking suddenly. "Alright, no need to be rude about it."

"I do not believe anyone spoke," said Teal'c, still sitting on the floor.

_I did._

The girl's voice echoed just as it had before, but this time her mouth stayed still.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

_My name is Hakati._

"Nice to meet you, Hakati. My name is-"

_You are Daniel, an archeologist from Earth. You study ancient cultures. You have died, and yet are alive._

_Teal'c. You are a Jaffa, from the planet Chulak. You are now part of SG-1._ _When they were captured on Chulak, you defected from Apophis and joined them._

_Jack O'Neill. You are a __United States Air Force__ Colonel, a leader with experience in special operations._

_And you, Samantha Carter. You are of great interest to us. You are different._

Hakati looked confused.

_I do not understand your mind._

"Join the club," Jack muttered.

_You have a __Ph.D.__ in __theoretical astrophysics__ and logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace. What is theoretical astrophysics? Never mind. I see. A Tok'ra…..Jolinar._

Hakati looked up.

_Please follow me._

_A/N #2: Thanks for reading! Check back soon-ish for the next chapter!_


	3. The elders

_A/N: Onwards they go! I own none of the characters except for Hakati, Neyt and the elders, and I own p4x-779…..blah blah blah. Here it is!_

Hakati lead Teal'c and Daniel away, assuring the protesting Colonel O'Neill that they would be fine, and back soon. Sam and Jack followed their new guide, Neyt, through the sparkling city, a perfect-seeming world of stunning skyscraper, clean air and beautiful plants. Sam's eyes were caught by a flower that seemed to almost envelop a glass dome; it was a shade that wasn't-quite-pink, sort of a silvery purple color. There were hardly any people on the streets, but zooming above their heads were….

"Hover cars? What is this, the Jetsons?"

Jack earned a dirty look from their silent guide, and Sam bit back laughter. Another think that struck her about this city was the silence. It wasn't an oppressive silence, it was a peaceful, pure silence. Even the hover cars made no sound as they streaked through the air. No birds chirped, though there were many, and no one spoke. Except for Jack.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything, but-"

_Yes you are._

"Uh," he paused. "Where the hell are we? I mean, we were on P4X-779, but Carter said there's no life on that planet, and I'm inclined to believe her. So did you take us through the Stargate? And why? The SGC is expecting us back soon, we have to check in otherwise they'll send a team after us. How can you read minds? When-"

_Jack._

Neyt sounded pretty pissed-off for an alien.

_It is not my place to explain this, but you are very impatient. I will do my best. We are a scientific species. We study others just as you do. We have not taken you through the Stargate, we cannot go through ourselves. When explorers come to our planet, we must tap into their knowledge in order to learn. You could read minds if you tried, here even the birds are telepathic. We are interested in you two especially, because you have a kind of relationship we have never before seen. You have many secrets from each other, but you also share much and get along well. Colonel O'Neill is your Commanding Officer, Sam, but you are equals as well._

Jack looked at Sam. She seemed very uncomfortable at having someone in her head.

_We are sorry, Samantha. We would prefer not to speak aloud. I think you understand, even if Colonel O'Neill does not._

Sam nodded and visibly relaxed. The silence of this world seemed too perfect to break.

_We are here._

They were standing in front of a dome-like building that looked like it was made of silver, whole and solid, with no door that they could see. Neyt put her hand on the surface, and it rippled with a blue sheen. Suddenly, Sam and Jack were inside a circular room, lit only with a spotlight in the middle, slicing cleanly through the middle. Neyt was nowhere to be seen.

_Welcome, Jonathan O'Neill and Samantha Carter. _

The voices seemed loud enough to shake the walls, but at the same time soft, commanding and gentle. Spotlights lit up the faces of seven people seated around the room.

A girl with black hair sat nearest Sam. Her voice was accented, sounding almost Spanish.

_I am María._

_I am Mieke_, said the woman next to her, who looked about 20, and sounded distinctly Russian.

The voice of a boy filled the room. He sounded Indian.

_I am Abu._

_I am Tsume. _She looked almost Asian, in an alien sort of way.

_I am Havilah. _This one looked like the youngest of the group. She had a purple streak in her blond hair, and bore a distinct resemblance to Carter.

_I am Lorin. _The voice came from the only other boy in the group, with brown hair and eerie pale eyes.

The last girl spoke, she looked to be the oldest, maybe around 30, with strikingly red curly hair, green eyes and freckles.

_I am Peytra. We are the elders, the elected leaders of this city. We have many questions for you._

_And we end on a not-so-cliffhanger this time. Thanks for reading, love you all. Reviews make my day! No flames, please! *hides under a rock*_

_Carter: __You know you really will like me when you get to know me.  
__O'Neill: __ Oh, I adore you already._

_(Aren't they so cute!) Anyway, check back soon-ish for the next bit!_


	4. Why are you not married?

_A/N: Wow, so many hits! You are all so good to me. :) Disclaimer: See chapters 1-3 and don't sue me! (I mean seriously, I have, like no money.) Anyways…..What was I saying? *Carter whispers* The story? What story? You mean they're not just reading to listen to me ramble? No? Fine then. Here's your story. *Pouts*_

After a whole lot of fairly boring questions about Earth and SG-1 and other planets, and some pretty embarrassing ones about their personal life that I shall not actually write out….

_Excuse me._

Havilah cut in.

_Why are you not married?_

"What?"

"What?"

_Why are you not married? Is that not the custom on your planet?_

"Yes, but-"

"You see-"

_You are both in love with each other, no matter how much you may try to deny it. And you are Innaya….soulmates. Surely you see this? Oh. I see. Regulations. I am sorry for offending you._

Sam was the first to recover.

"No, it's-it's ok."

_We will return you now to your teammates. _Paytra's voice interceded.

There seemed to be some sort of whispered debate, and then she spoke again.

_You have been given a great gift. Use it wisely._

"What-"

In a flash, (literally), Sam and Jack were back at the Stargate, Daniel and Teal'c beside them, once again surrounded by trees.

"Do you….mean?" Jack finished his question, blinking in the sudden sunlight. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Dial us home, Major."

"Yes sir."

(cut to commercial break)

_Sorry for the short chapter, people! Check back soon for the next installment! And…review please!_

_Bra'tac__: Now we die.  
__O'Neill__: Well, that's a bad plan._


	5. You can't hear him?

_A/N: This chapter has a lot of itty-bitty scenes, which I, under fear of crazy fanfiction readers, have stuck into one chapter instead of 3. They're separated (obviously) by the little ~SG-1~ symbols. While proof-reading by earlier chapters, I realized I had uploaded chapter 3 as chapter 2. So, that's fixed. Sorry guys. Plus, the link I put in for Wendy's stories didn't really work, so I'll try to put it in my profile._

_Also, Sam does at lot of blushing in these chapters. *Sam blushes* Anyways…here goes!_

"So let me get this straight." Hammond seemed almost exasperated. "You went on a routine mission to a planet with no life, found life, got captured by said life, who, incidentally, are telepathic, and they asked you completely harmless questions about Earth and other planets. The, you appeared back at the Stargate and dialed home. In ten minutes."

"Sounds about right, sir."

"Ten minutes, sir?"

"Major Carter, I don't know how, but here, you were gone through the gate for 9 minutes and 54 seconds. Exactly."

Jack spoke up.

"Cool. Sir."

~SG-1~SG-~SG-1~SG-1~SG-1~SG-1~

_In the mess hall, after getting checked out by Janet….._

"So Carter, what do you think she meant by gift?"

"Beats me, sir. Do…..do you think…..she was right, though? About…."

Sam trailed off, blushing fiercely.

He looked at her seriously.

"Wish I knew, Sam. Wish I knew."

~SG-1~SG-1~SG-1~SG-1~SG-1~

_Later that night, in Sam's lab…._

Sam was working on some alien gadget, alone in her lab except for Daniel, who was researching some ancient symbols out of boredom.

Suddenly, she jumped, the gadget in her hands clattering to the table.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Daniel looked up, giving her an 'are-you-crazy' look.

"Umm, what?"

She looked at him, blushing slightly, with a confused expression on her face.

"You didn't hear that? Hey, where is Colonel O'Neill anyway?"

She looked around.

"As far as I know, in his quarters, why?"

"So you didn't hear him say…..something…just then?"

"Uh, no…."

"I was so sure…." She shook her head. Then….."Sir! I could have you court-marshaled for that!"

"Sam, are you ok?"

"You can't hear him?"

"Maybe you should come to the infirmary with me."

"Yeah…."

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is Sam going crazy? And what exactly was that gift? Where is Jack, anyway? You'll have to come back to find out! And…..I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to what Jack was "saying" that made Sam yell at him….*winks* Reviews+Chocolate=Happiness! Love you all!_

_P.S. I was looking at my story stats page, and I think it is so cool that people read my stories in Romania, Slovakia, Monaco, Venezuela, Israel, Thailand, Korea, Norway, Peru, Denmark, Mexico, Switzerland, Pakistan, Chile, Argentina, Japan, Costa Rica, Sweden, Ireland, Finland, Spain, Portugal, Austria, Brazil, India, Italy, France, Germany, and all those other countries. I have a question, for my foreign readers. Is this page in English or your language? Or do you speak English? Just wondering…._

_Dr. Daniel Jackson__: This tastes like chicken.  
__Carter__: So what's wrong with it?  
__Jackson__: It's macaroni and cheese._


	6. Spacemonkey

_A/N: Sam going crazy? And what exactly was that gift? Where is Jack, anyway? Well, this chapter should clear a few things up, no problem. Except for Jack, that is. This could be very problematic for him. ;) Also, like Hakati and Neyt, the italics in the middle of the story are people speaking in someone else's mind. Kay! Here it is!_

"Sam, you can hear Jack's voice in your head?" Janet was looking at her eyes with a flashlight.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a running commentary, some weird movie with Colonel O'Neill's voice."

"Sounds…fun." Daniel looked horrified at the thought.

"We should probably get Colonel O'Neill down here."

"No need Janet. He's on his way."

"O..kay…"

Jack walked in the door.

"Hey doc, I have this really bad headache, and-why are you all staring at me like that?"

He ran his hand through his mussed hair. Very sexily mussed hair, in Sam's opinion.

"Carter! What the-"

"He can hear me," Sam said in a small voice.

"What?"

"What?"

"Of course I can hear you, you almost yelled!"

"She didn't say anything, Jack."

"Are you deaf, Daniel? She said-" He broke off, concentrating. "That's creepy, Carter. Telepathy?"

_It would seem so._

_Wonder if it works both ways?_

_Apparently._

_Cool._

"Would you two mind having an audible conversation?"

"Sorry."

_Spacemonkey._

Sam grinned at Jack.

_Spacemonkey?_

_Yep._

_A/N: Yay! They are telepathic! Now the problems begin…Check back soon-ish for the next bit! Thanks for the feedback! _

_3 you all,_

_nikki_carter_


	7. Wow

_A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing….blah blah blah. Sam and Jack belong to MGM. This is where the fun begins! Personally, this chapter is my favorite. Really sweet stuff here guys. May give you cavities. Anyways…._

Jack had been sitting in Sam's lab for almost an hour now, listening to her think. A little while ago, a lab tech had come in with her new baby. Sam really really _really _wanted kids, he discovered. However, she thought she needed to adopt. Jack was shocked! Was she really that clueless? Seriously, any living, breathing male on the planet, or off the planet for that matter, would be more than willing to help out. Himself included.

Her head snapped up from her work and she gave him a disbelieving stare.

Crap. Jack kept forgetting she could hear his thoughts.

_What?_

_Out of my head, Carter!_

_Believe me, I've tried! You have so much crap in here it's unbelievable! And a very unhealthy addiction to the Simpsons, I might add. I have a question, though._

A picture flashed in his brain, a blond in a bikini, lying on a sunny beach.

_Remember when Urgo took a picture from your head and put it on the computer screen?_

_Maybe….._

_Who is this exactly, sir?_

He tried not to think it, tried to make his mind go blank but-

_You._

_*Crap*_

She was silent.

_Well you can't honestly not have noticed, Carter._

_Noticed?_

_You really have no clue?_

_About what?_

Her voice in his head sounded distinctly annoyed.

_Sam. Most of the base drools when you walk by. You're smart, a kick-ass soldier, funny, kind, and…..really hot._

Sam turned pink.

_For someone so impossibly brilliant, you can be really thick._

"I…never noticed."

She spoke aloud, forgetting they weren't alone.

The lab tech (not the one with the baby) turned to look at her.

"What?"

"No. Nothing. Sorry. Just thinking aloud."

A moment passed, Sam determinedly not looking at her CO.

_Out of….curiosity, what exactly happened when you and Teal'c were stuck in that time loop? And why were you grinning at me in the briefing room?_

Images of Jack handing in his resignation flooded her mind, standing in the gate room with General Hammond and Walter, and then….

_Wow._

_Yep._

_Wow. That's…..quite a kiss. Wow._

_We've established that, Carter. _

She was silent.

*Unscheduled Off-World Activation*

They ran to the gate room, each trying to forget their conversation.

_And that's it for now! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time! I'm off to go watch a Criminal Minds marathon…..with Hotch and Emily….*winks*_


	8. Regs, what regs?

_A/N: Ok, I've noticed that when I type that little symbol for a heart at the end of the chapter, it shows up as a three. I am not saying 3 you all, I'm trying to say love you all. Just clearing that up. I own nothing, don't sue me, etc. The Castle Files will be updated as soon as I can find my notes about the last episode, which was like 3 weeks ago. *sighs* Anyways…..please review! This is the longest chapter, and probably the last. I hope you enjoyed the ride!_

"Daniel, I need help."

"Yes, you do. Sadly, no doctor on earth can cure you of being annoying. Maybe we can call the Tok'ra…."

"Fun-ny. Seriously though. Sam in my head is kind of….well….embarrassing."

Daniel gave him an are-you-an-idiot look.

"Well get her back, then! Don't you think Sam…." He trailed off, not wanting to reveal what she had told his in confidence, but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Spacemonkey."

"Stop calling me that!"

~SG1~SG1~SG1~SG1~SG1~SG1~SG1~SG1~

_**In the elevator, the next day…**_

_Hey Sam_

_Yeah?_

_Did you know I can hear your dreams?_

They had both been confined to the base, although Janet could find nothing wrong with them besides, well, telepathy.

_What?_

_Yeah….and last night was pretty interesting._

Sam thought frantically. What had she dreamt about last night?

_That one guy you have a crush on? You know what I think?_

_Yes._

_Ha-ha. I think he knows. Probably 'cause of your dream, and 'cause he overheard that little monologue yesterday. Something like….You are not attracted to your CO…2iCs do not get crushes on their Cos….You are not attracted to you CO. I didn't know you could lose an argument with yourself._

Sam gasped.

_You look pretty cute when you blush, _he thought at her.

"You Ok, Major?"

_There are other people in the elevator, Sam. Keep it down._

He grinned wickedly at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…peachy."

_I can explain sir, I-_

_Carter._

She stopped.

_Sam._

She looked at him.

_There's no need to explain. Actually…_

The flash of desire almost made her gasp again. As it was, her breathing quickened.

"You sure you're alright, Major?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Really."

"No, he's right Carter. You don't look so good, we should get you to the infirmary."

He pulled her out of the elevator, ignoring the man behind him, who was shouting.

"Hey! The infirmary's on the 28th floor! Sir! Hey!"

They walked towards the exit to the outside world.

_Your place or mine?_

_Who cares? Screw the regs._

_My thoughts exactly, Sam. My thoughts exactly._

_A/N I might have an epilogue, to explain exactly how they got rid of the mind-reading (though I kinda liked it), but I will leave the next little bit up to your imagination! *winks*_


	9. Waking up, the epilogue

_A/N: The epilogue, because the plot bunny wouldn't just let me leave it at that. Fair warning: Mostly dialogue._

In the morning…..

Jack woke up to feel another warm body next to him. Panicking for a second, he wondered who he had taken home last night. Had he been drinking? He rolled over to look at the tuft of blond hair sticking out from underneath the covers. Carter-colored hair. Not that that was new, he had always had a thing for blonds, especially those who looked like his 2iC, but this one…..was….Carter?

It all came rushing beck, the mindreading, the elevator, and last night…..his thoughts trailed off.

Right. Focus Jack.

"Morning sleepyhead."

She rolled over.

"Urg."

"Time to go to school."

She put her head on his chest.

"What if I want to stay here?"

"Hammond."

"Sick day?"

"Janet."

Janet…..the infirmary….

They both shot straight up.

"My head is very quiet, Sam."

She stared at him.

"I can't read your mind!"

"Think it's because….?"

"Nah." He didn't sound very sure."Probably just a coincidence."

"Right. Coincidence."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Guess we should thank those aliens."

"Right after we explain to Hammond why we left base. Together."

She put her head back on his chest.

"Fun. I can't wait."

_A/N: THE END! (for real this time.) Really. I'm actually kinda shocked. I like one-shots, and this was a nine….shot? Hmmmm…. Anyway, the make up some story, and explain away the lack of mind-reading, and life goes on, except for that Sam and Jack almost always spend the night together, very sneakily of course, and always share a tent off-world. Hammond knows, of course, but having been secretly rooting for them, says nothing. Janet eventually figures it out too, and congratulates the two of them for finally getting it together. Now that that's been cleared up, am I done? ("What about…") *hits plot bunny over the head* I'm DONE!_

"See, the problem is that God gave men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time."-Robin Williams


End file.
